The Embers of the Absence (Translation)
by Kara Snape
Summary: After regaining the mountain Bofur decides to start his own toy along with their cousin Bifur. The living is easy and business is booming. Nothing could go wrong until Bofur receives a strange object, after that everything is turned upside down. Bofur only hopes it isn't too late. (Sorry if my English is bad! It's not my native language)


Bofur got up early that morning. It was a very special day, he could never forget that day! It had been several months since the recovery of Erebor, Thorin had died along with their heirs and Dain ruled the mountain. He had given places of honor in his reign but none had accepted it.

Balin had left with Ori and Oin to Moria, Dwalin had disappeared right after Ori left, unable to endure the death of their king. Many said that he had gotten into the guard who accompanied Balin, unable to leaving behind his brother and his little friend dwarf. Little friend, them remember it was funny. Ori wasn't just a friend. Despite his youth, Dwalin had fallen prey to that boyish charm and he had fallen into a bitter unrequited love. Not because Ori didn't feel a great attachment to Dwalin but because he was very young and Dwalin never dared to touch him, just watched him from afar, attentive, protective. It was like his guardian. Surely things would change when the young Ori mature. Perhaps when his beard was more extensive will worry more about watching who looks at him instead of spending hours in front of the books. But nobody came to see Dwalin again.

Bombur, his brother, had opened a restaurant and he would spend the day "tasting" everything that came out of his Kitchen. Thus he had become the most famous chef of Erebor, even the king had willed as personal chef. But none of them would serve another king who wasn't the hiding slept with his nephews in the darkest depths of the mountain.

Nori and Dori had been put to work in their affairs while Gloin was with his wife and raising his son alone.

Gandalf didn't return to Erebor. The last time he was seen he was wearing a inconsolable Bilbo Baggins on his way to the Shire. Everyone had seen mourn the poor Hobbit and they almost had to drag him to the store where Thorin had said its last word, which were apologetic and –according the rumors- of love. No one came to see the Hobbit, and hadn't received a single letter, no one wanted to open old wounds. Thorin had died and their ways had parted. They had gotten what they wanted. Most of it.

* * *

Bofur dressed in a hurry. He was already late, Bifur surely be angry... Oh, Bofur and Bifur! Both cousins had decided to unite and create a toy. Bofur parents had had one before in Dunland and he grew up in it. He learned from his parents to make toys and once had to make a living he became toymaker. It was his greatest pleasure; make toys. He enjoyed watching the kids smile when they saw them. The king had given a small shop in one of the floors of the mountain, they had asked the small but cozy place they could find. They didn't want fancy, just a place to create.

Bofur always wanted to build an old rebuild Erebor store once, it was a pleasure he had wanted to make his own, but had to take care of his cousin. The old Bifur hadn't returned to been the same since his incident with the orcs. The toymaker had now diminished their social skills, he could only speak Khuzdul. In part this was positive as they were in a pure land of dwarfs but still his rough appearance and having to speak many times by signs made him unfit for most jobs. He wouldn't let his cousin serving in a smithy away from his family, no, he would work with him at the toy. Both would be together. Bifur was good with his hands, could help him make toys. Four hands were better than two after all. Thanks to Durin, after six months they had managed to create a lot of toys and the store was ready to be inaugurated today. So his haste.

He left his home and ran downstairs. He was impatient. On his way he met multitude of dwarf and female dwarf that greeted him charmingly. He greeted with a smile to all the dwarf that he found while when he saw one of these beauties dwarf he didn't hesitate to remove his hat and winking cheekily. That was the old Bofur.

When turning a corner he was met head-on with his store. Just outside the door was Bifur, standing, looking nowhere. Several children were already at the shopwindow which was to the left of the door, saying the toys they wanted to buy. Bofur smiled and marched towards them danced.

"Good morning, sorry for the delay" Bifur turned to him and said something in Khuzdul, it sounded uncomfortable and annoying. Probably because of the delay. "Yes, yes, sorry, I'm sorry. But I'm here! Are not, little dwarves?" the dwarves burst into cheers when he put the key in the lock.

"Since today B&B's toy store is opened!" he shouted happily when the door opened and the children ran inside laughing, jostling and shouting. Bofur watched them with joy from the door with Bifur right behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw him watching children with a frown, as if he didn't understand what was happening.

'Time to get to work, come on" the toymaker grunted agreement and he went behind the counter where there was a small workshop overlooking the store. Wood picked up and he began to carve following the plans made in the wall. Bofur had spent several sleepless nights building sketches and explaining them to Birfur in order to he can make the toys. Bifur wasn't very good with the materials but he was attentive and constant. He was very patient. It was hard know what his sick brain thought, but whatever it was, he was very useful for manual labor.

Bofur was in charge of the store, he was the most eloquent so he was always at the counter playing with the children, teaching them how they worked their toys or just playing the flute while the kids played, sang and danced.

* * *

The store was booming. All Erebor's children already knew about it and spent hours and hours on it having fun with the lovable toy maker. Many dwarf single, most kids sisters, mothers or simply worshipers of flattery, spent with his brothers and sons -and without them- through there to see the complacent dwarf of braids and hat. Bifur always kept at a safe distance totally enclosed in the workshop. Sometimes Bofur caught him watching him as he played with the children. In such cases Bifur let out a curse and he was carving wood and muttering to himself in a dialect that neither the great Durin could have understood.

The days were constant and monotonous, routine. Bofur get up every morning and he was going to the store to find a Bifur waiting at the door. He always looking to nowhere while children are kept at a safe distance but always at the shopwindow. The shop was never empty. Both spent all day on it, in the workshop Bifur and Bofur in front, with children, and sometimes, with female dwarves. Not a day where the small shop does not teem with life and music thanks to the interpretations of Bofur with his flute, children had good voices and good memory so they soon learned all the songs and sang together. Whether because of their constancy in the store or, because they asked for it to small children, the female dwarfs also began to arrive and learn the songs, dancing with the kids or some lucky with flutist of the hat.

At lunchtime the store was a high. At first, Bofur and Bifur they took the food and ate in the workshop, they were both in silent except for a few short phrases of Bofur and a few rude responses of Bifur. However things began to change with time and the children brought their food and ate together in the store. Less Bifur, on those occasions he stayed in the workshop watching them from a distance. Many times, Bofur had insisted that he join them but he refused and –without Bofur noticing- the children let loose a huge sigh of relief. Not that Bifur had done them no wrong. He never even had talked to them not once, nor groan, or laid a hand on. But the enormous dwarf with gray beard and the huge ax into his forehead did not give them much confidence and Bifur knew it. Later, when women started coming, they invited to Bofur to eat. He again insisting to his cousin, but he always rejected the offers with a furious nod. Those times Bofur always accompanied the ladies while Bifur was in the store eating alone. After mealtime he opened the store but no one came until the affectionate and affable seller arrived hours later apologizing followed by women and children.

After a hard day of work both of them said goodbye and departed each to his house. Bofur didn't know where Bifur lived, the dwarf even had answered him when he asked him. He just grunted and kept eating or making toys. He disappeared into the night and the next day appeared punctually at the door. At night, before sleeping, Bofur spent hours and hours drawing and designing toys. Many female dwarf had found where he lived and many nights they went to his house giving some excuse. Sometimes Bofur, as cheerful and happy as ever let them enter and the next morning used to come a little later to the store. On those occasions Bifur was more closed in itself and he just wasn't a sound in all day. Even when Bofur asked if he understood the new plans he had given him.

And that was his life at the toy. He working on what he liked best with his old and ill cousin so grumpy as ever. He was happy, incredibly happy, he spent the day playing with the children, playing the flute and amusing the little creatures -and their charming sisters, cousins ... - until it was night and he slept to wake up to another day just as fun. Bifur always called him to the workshop when he was several dozen of toys made for him order for him to circulate through the store as he wanted to keep the attention of children. He did all kinds of toys: wood carved in the form of animals or fantastic creatures, he made rag dolls with wooden head for girls, board games, mannequins, kites that flying when there was no wind, and puppets could move without strings... There were no limits to his imagination and skill.

One morning Bifur surprised Bofur when he handed him a beautiful wooden flute. Bifur still wasn't very good with wood and even less with fine objects. His hands were heavy and his intelligence was hampered by the ax so, despite being a beautiful job, this didn't have a great preparation. It was simply a fine oak stick with a mouthpiece, their holes and some poor size prints that ran up and down. Bofur looked around for more flutes but only had that. Strange, Bifur always did great variety of toys equal for all children to have the same and they don't fight over them and that the flute not even sound right. However this time had only made one. He knew then that there would be trouble if he put the flute to the market as there would be enough for everyone and the thing would end in a fight. He wanted to ask Bifur, but he simply had pitched the flute and he had turned to continue their work, not saying a single more word in all day.

* * *

Bofur ended the song with a touch of his flute and he stood up to give a deep bow to his audience. A chorus of dwarfs and children jumped in sound -and exaggerated- laughter and applause as the toymaker took off his hat to greet with respect.

"It was amazing" said a female dwarf.

"As always, as always" seconded another.

"Another, sir, another" said a small girl with blonde braids and a light beard coming out of her cheeks rosy. Bofur put to his hat on her head and smiled affectionately stroking her head.

"Enough for this morning, little one. It's time to eat and that's something we can't escape or else you will not become big dwarf beautiful as your mother" he said with a wink to the plump woman who was behind the little dwarf. The woman blushed and took her hand of chubby fingers to her lips. Her nails were long and these were covered with jewels and her red lips stood out unpleasantly with her red beard. Was amazing what these dwarfs wore makeup to go to the store to buy toys to little kids.

"Do you accompany us today to eat, master Bofur?" asked the dwarf was beside the plump woman, trying to get his attention. Bofur took his hat and put it in a dramatic move.

"Sorry, my ladies, but today I have to eat with my dear cousin" said this he pointed to the door behind the counter which was Bifur screwing the legs of a wooden horse, oblivious. The dwarves stared at the toymaker almost in awe, as if they had not realized he was there.

"'Please, are you going to let us eat alone? What if something bad happens to us?" insisted another. Bofur watched her a few seconds with a smile and he leaned down to fit to her height.

"If something happens, dear lady..." he put his hand to his hat and held it up revealing a vertical wooden flute on his head. He never knew what to do with the flute Bifur had given him, but he had decided to carry it at all times in case he provided an opportunity and this was perfect, also he could always decorate the scene with a personal magic trick. No matter if he gave away instead of selling it, it was just a prototype, this didn't sound good and the work even was poor so it was good to serve as a detail and so he could wriggle out for a day of eating with other than his cousin. The flute remained standing for a moment before falling to the hand he had already prepared "... touch the flute and I come right away."

Dwarfs whistled and shouted hysterically as real girls as they fought to get the flute. Bofur smiled and sat up putting on his hat again.

Content with how he had ended the matter of the flute he turned to look at her cousin. That's when his smile faded from his face. Bifur's face was livid, he was frowning such that Bofur didn't know how the ax not has just out of his head. His cheeks flushed and his knuckles white by force, with which he pressed a tool that this ended with the mark of his fingers on the wooden handle.

"Bifur? Is something wrong?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Bifur was always his face indifferent or surprised and his mood used to be in relation to who accompany him but now he showed upset about something. What had happened? Before Bifur could open his mouth to say something in Khuzdul a dwarf -which she had managed to take the prize that was the flute- stood up and hugged him and thanked him. Bofur forgot the subject of his cousin and turned to the ladies and children.

"Nothing, nothing, now do me the favor, my ladies, that master Bifur and I are going to eat."

There was a loud noise when banged tools worktable. Everyone turned surprised to see an angry Bifur leaving the workshop and tearing the leather apron that he used to work as he dropped Khuzdul curses.

"Bifur, what happens? Where are you going?" the whole store was silent except for the grunts of the dwarf and the blows of his boots on the wooden floor as he left cursing in dwarf language. "Bifur" Bofur shouted before the dwarf came out. The toymaker turned around, grunting and pointing at him with a dirty finger-pointing.

Bofur frowned, trying to understand him but it was difficult because of the speed with which he spoke and his way of vocalize.

He understood only short sentences and words without meaning_: "Do not play" "I can't stand" "Always the same" "Nonsense" "Gift" "I'm out" _and he said goodbye with an affectionate "damn harpies" before closing with so appalling blow that ended breaking the glass in the door of the toy store. Then Bofur lost his cool. He didn't care what happened to his cousin, he didn't care what he said to him, or if he insulted dwarfs, but wouldn't allow him to break his toys. He pushed the dwarf and opened the door to peek out and see where his cousin was leaving.

"What the hell is wrong with you, old fool? The ax of your face is making you paranoid, lunatic! Look what you've done!Even you scared the kids!" one could hear the cries of the little dwarf while their mothers were trying to comfort them, even speechless by the scene was happening to them.

Bofur kept screaming a few minutes until the back of his cousin disappeared around a corner. Then he turned to his customers and asked for forgiveness, giving away a few toys to bereaved children and kissing hands dwarfs removed his hat as a sign of respect. Dwarves decided to leave promising to return and smiling at him with sadness for what happened, saying that he had no fault, it was all because of his rude cousin who was like an animal. Bofur held his smile as he could. No matter what Bifur have done didn't care how he behaved or what he said, even his tough and battered, he wasn't an animal. It was not his fault, something had happened to him or just was in his head because of the ax. He'd had to struggle throughout their trip with his temper. He closed the door when they all left and he stared at the broken glass sighing.

He didn't know what had happened to Bifur, he had failed to make nothing of it in the middle of the string of insults that had been handed down on each other. Some of the gift, well well, he knew that the dwarves were given away things like symbol of courtship but he hadn't done with that intention. Bifur was a married man who lost everything after the war and perhaps he believed Bofur trying to woo a dwarf with son and husband, something unthinkable. That could be the subject of discomfort but not to do what he had done. Nor is it to be his fucking problem. Although it could also be a thing of the ax. Anyway he decided to stop thinking about it as he swept the ground glass, took a long time for him, but he got distracted while he warned the glazier and made a count of toys in the workshop.

He inspected the tools Bifur, had been holding when the fight happened. The handle of the hammer was completely splintered and shattered, he would have to build another one because it was away to be repaired. The leather apron was on the ground and had been completely uprooted, he said and looked broken seams sighing. He would have to spend several hours there to build toys for tomorrow, broken tools and sewing leather. Fortunately, in his workshop had many useful tools and that he had lost the appetite to eat. Surely Bifur back later, when he was relaxed, or the next day. That told himself as he sat on the board game he shared with Bifur at lunchtime and began to weave the leather. He had never been very good weaving, that had been Ori, but he had to try it. Bifur wasn't very good with wood and he had created very good toys for children. He sighed and thought about what he would say when he reappeared. He could not let the bad mood of Bifur scare their customers and, anyway, they were family, cousins and Bofur had decided to care for him. They were getting along.

* * *

But the next morning, when Bofur went to the store, he found it empty. Bifur wasn't in the door like every morning. The children were there, in the shop window, but this time they were more quiet than usual. Bofur approached them, ready to open the store.

"It hasn't been _The Master of the Ax_" asked a small dwarf.

"You still angry?" asked another.

"To me it seems okay, Mom says we should not approach _The Master of the Ax_, we're always near master Bofur" said a small dwarf totally proud with his words. Bofur tried to smile but at he came out a bad face. The children had become accustomed to call _Bifur The Master of the Ax_. They don't even hiding and they screaming it amid the toys with Bifur just a few meters away from them. He never showed any interest in what they said, he didn't even seem to listen or care him, but it was something that was deeply disturbed at Bofur. It was his cousin after all.

"We're not mad..."said Bofur opening the door. Perhaps Bifur had finally taken the key he had and he had submitted earlier to keep making the toys he couldn't do yesterday. But an unpleasant tingling sensation ran to the toymaker when he entered the store and found it dark and empty, the tools as he had left yesterday "... just... we... he is ill."

"It's because the ax of his head?" said the girl dwarf. Bofur not hear her, he just stared straight ahead, towards the empty store. He had never come into the store to see it so dark and lonely. Bifur was always inside always making toys, or eating, or taking a break. That was weird, but the poor dwarf also got tired from time to time. Even Bofur had to bandage occasionally his hand for a bad beat or a splinter.

"Yeah..." he said, unconsciously "... if, is why... Come on, enter ye."

"Just as well" said all the children. "He was scared."

"Yes, he was always looking at us when we sang or danced."

"He was uncomfortable."

"My mother didn't like him."

"A mine either."

Bofur ignored all the children's raspberries. He was not even listening. Had come into the workshop and he ran from one side to another, looking for some sign that Bifur had been there. But nothing. That day there were no songs, no laughter of his part, only a few grimaces and tries but really Bifur's absence had worried him. After the accident Bifur had always been very predictable, always rude and grumpy, he never seemed to be aware of what is happening around him and never really got angry and if he did, he would forget a few hours later. He really didn't know what to do. He didn't even know where he lived. He decided to wait several more days. These days were harder for him.

Now he spent the day in the workshop and only got out to meet clients. Many offended dwarfs said to him that he just had to find someone else to help him with the job, that he had to return to the store with their customers instead of staying in the back. But he rejected that idea, he wouldn't hire anyone else who wasn't Bifur and didn't care what he had to wait. He knew that sooner or later his cousin back to the store.

But he didn't.

**TBC**


End file.
